


A Little Like This

by tinknevertalks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Porn Battle, Song fic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, another porn battle ficlet, Rachel/Will this time. Based around the 3OH!3/Ke$ha track, "My First Kiss", and set two years into the future (making Rachel eighteen). There's also a brief mention of Puck/Rachel in passing (like, blink and you miss it passing). I own none of the characters, or the song. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So, another porn battle ficlet, Rachel/Will this time. Based around the 3OH!3/Ke$ha track, "My First Kiss", and set two years into the future (making Rachel eighteen). There's also a brief mention of Puck/Rachel in passing (like, blink and you miss it passing). I own none of the characters, or the song. Have fun!

"Mr Schuester?"

"Oh hey Rach--" Will looked up from his sheet music currently sprawled on the baby grand. He'd been in the choir room for the past twenty minutes trying to figure out his next big, Regionals winning gambit, when Rachel walked in wearing gold lipstick. "Uh...?"

Rachel looked down at the floor, then back at her teacher, her brow creased in confusion when realisation dawned. "Oh. Santana dared me to wear a make up style that one wouldn't normally wear to school, and as today is the last day of the week and I hadn't fulfilled my dare, Santana accosted me in the ladies bathroom and smeared this horribly tacky lipstick on me." She huffed. "Santana obviously had not realised that I had worn a make up style not normally worn to school on Monday, but Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes all agreed that a plum smokey eye wasn't that 'far out' for school."

"And the stars on the cheek?" he asked, pointing to the mass of gold stars smattering across her right cheek like glittery freckles.

Rachel smiled as she rolled her eyes. "As you know gold stars are my metaphor of me being a star, which is how I have felt since the age of five, and so my fellow glee clubbers decorated my face with my gold star stickers that I keep on hand for when I sign my name. However, due to my small amount of make up, that society forces me to wear to emphasise my perfect skin, it wreaked havoc with the glue already on the stars. So they attached them with eyelash glue, which I have been told is safe on my skin and is also vegan. Whilst I am perfectly content to wear my metaphor on my face, I am beginning to endure more teasing that usual, which forced me to hide out here." Her smile was small. "I hope you don't mind."

Mr Schue smiled broadly (although a little bit worried that she was being teased - since their win at Nationals the year before the teasing had appeared to have stopped, or at least lessened. As far as Will was aware, the glee kids weren't being slushied every day, and that was a good thing). "I don't mind at all. Actually, you could help me find a song for the junior guys that they can sing with one of the girls."

Rachel nodded and headed to the piano and her nose crinkled at the top page of sheet music. "'My First Kiss'?" she asked with a twinge of disgust.

Mr Schue's eyes darted to her quickly. "What's wrong with it? It's still a fresh song that was released when the juniors were still finding their musical identity."

Rachel's face did an odd contortion act as she tried to formulate the words to explain the depth of her abhorrence to the song. "To begin with, it's in the same league as Push It. If we did this there'd be uproar heard all the way to Julliard. Secondly, it's about men trying to get into the panties of unsuspecting women. They are almost as bad as Puck. Third, the girl who sings? Keesha? Kesha? However it's pronounced, her voice is so fake that it's hard to imagine the record making the album cut, let alone being released as the first single off a, then new, album. I mean, listen...

 _"I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?" _

Rachel emphasised the word panties as she sang, rolling her eyes, missing the minute swallow that Mr Schue took. They may be passed her crush in her sophomore year, but Will hadn't been intimate with a woman since... Well, a long time, and hearing an attractive young woman say 'panties' in that derogatory way had a bit of an affect on him.

" _In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it…_

 _She won’t ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I’d make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh..._

"I mean that 'Oooh' section is obviously a metaphor for an orgasm so why are you inflicting this song on an unsuspecting group of young men who, hopefully, have better taste than this?" she finished, her hands working in tandem to show her aggravation.

"If you dislike the song so much, why do you know so much about it?" Will asked, curiosity colouring his words.

"I... I don't know that much," she backtracked, hoping he hadn't noticed that she was clapping along to the rhythm as they did on the track. "It was played a lot back then."

"Yes, but you've remembered your ire for it really well. What's your beef with it Rachel?"

Defeated, she sighed. "Remember when Noah and I got back together after Regionals last year? This was his favourite song, and he played it constantly. It almost drove me insane." Her cheeks coloured and her eyes shifted demurely (and a bit guiltily) to the top of the piano.

"But...?" he prodded gently.

"It's too embarrassing," she admitted.

Will's eyebrows rose slightly. "Rachel, I saw you in an outfit comprised entirely of Beanie Babies. I've watched you, and your friends, grow into the adults you are today, including the embarrassing moments. Remember when you lost your voice? Or when you were asking the girls about boys?" He smiled kindly. "Lay it on me; I can probably handle it."

Rachel swallowed uncertainly, but nodded. "As I said, Noah enjoyed the song immensely and..." She swallowed again. "Wemadeouttoit." She looked up to him, and forced herself to slow down. "Noah and I made out to that song, and once when we were drunk--"

Will stopped her with a fierce kiss, his hands tangling into her hair. Her eyes had looked so guarded, but so full of life that he couldn't help himself. Without much style or slickness, his tongue entered her mouth, stroking hers manfully. The world fell away as her arms went around his waist. When the kiss finished, he rested his forehead on hers, panting slightly. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Noah and I almost had sex to 'My First Kiss' but didn't because he didn't have a condom and I could say no, even after three beers." This was a statement, not a boast, one that was followed by a small thrust of feminine hips. Will moaned quietly, before kissing her again, slowly manoeuvring her towards his small office. "However, in a sober state, with an... experienced person... I could be interested in furthering my feelings about the song," she said in between kisses, and nips to her now less golden lips.

"Yeah?" was all Will could manage before they were in his office, the door closed behind them.

"A question however," she answered, kissing the underside of his chin gently. "Do you have a condom, or will I be forced to hate this song forever?"

Smirking, Will reached into his desk and drew out his wallet. 'The place every guy hides his rubbers,' he'd once overheard Puck say to Kurt (who had looked disgusted at the idea that Puck was talking to him about safe sex). "One condom, señorita." Between his fingers was a tidy foil package. 

Rachel's eyes darkened as she pulled her teacher to her mouth by his tie. "Wanna get into my panties?"

"Right now?" he asked, then nodded, smirking saucily, before kissing her hard. Reversing their positions, he sat her on his desk on top of papers and folders, his hips cradled between her legs as they began their kissing anew. His hands, large but creative, found a hard nipple under the slight padding of her bra, causing a moan that went from her mouth direct to his dick. The gold lipstick that had caught his eye so quickly was now smeared over her face like The Joker's grin, the pinkness of her lips darker by lust filled kisses.

Head thrown back, Rachel's moans spurred Will on, his hands working down her body to her pussy, his fingers stroking through the thin material that hid her secrets from the world. Deftly, he pushed the sodden material to one side and slid a finger into her wet pussy, making Rachel groan with pleasure as she clung to his tie, keeping him close. "Can you take me now?" she asked in between gasps.

Nodding, he undid the zip of his trousers, and with lighting speed had the condom out of it's wrapper and onto his dick, before positioning himself, one hand keeping her white panties to one side. "Ready?" he asked softly, to which she nodded as he slid into her. Even through the condom he could feel her heat, the muscles moving around him. He wanted to take his time, enjoy the feeling of a body against his.

There was no slow. One second he was there and then he was thrusting boldly into her, making the desk rock with each staccato movement. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, keeping her as close as possible. The panties felt a bit odd to begin with but added to their arousal as the material teased Rachel's clit, making her wetter, causing Will to speed up, bucking into her harder, creating a cycle of pleasure both enjoyed.

After a long 'little while later', where they both felt they'd been coupling for hours, Will groaned against Rachel's mouth and bucked once, twice and paused inside her, his breath coming out in short pants. She groaned in frustration until his fingers found her clit. "I'm gonna make you come hard," he whispered. "I'm gonna keep fingering your clit and talk dirty to you until you orgasm."

"Sing," she panted, moaning as his finger circled the nub of nerves.

Smirking with the slight surge of power that helped him stay hard a few seconds longer, he whisper sang the song, blowing into her ear with the 'Oooh' part of the chorus, feeling her spasm with pleasure and relief as the sort of long awaited orgasm blew through her mind, emblazoning stars onto her corneas.

Slowly, and with a little bit of effort, she lowered her legs from his waist as he slipped out of her. She smiled, and wiped his face with her thumb as he took off the used condom. "You've got a bit of gold on you."


End file.
